


The Tooth Fairy Will Steal Your Soul!

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April 1st and the tooth fairy has hit the front page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tooth Fairy Will Steal Your Soul!

“The tooth fairy?” Sam asked incredulous.

“Yeah. Only she’s taking more than teeth, she’s stealing souls.” Bobby said, raising his eyebrows.

“You’re pulling our leg. Come on Bobby, you can do better than that.” Dean said, taking a sip of beer. It hadn’t passed him by that it was the first of April today. Sam picked up the paper Bobby had been reading from.

“I don’t know Dean, this looks legit. Three kids, all claiming they saw _the tooth fairy_ in their houses and the next morning the parents are comatose. It’s worth checking out.” Sam said.

Dean looked between him and Bobby. “Are you serious?” He said, still not buying it.

Sam shrugged, passing Dean the paper.

“Fine. We’ll check it out.” Dean said, reluctantly walking towards the door.

“When are you gonna tell him?” Bobby said under his breath.

“I’ll leave it a few states.” Sam replied with a smile. “Good job on the paper by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)'s Challenge #23: Hit Me! using [this prompt](http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts/the-tooth-fairy-is-a-thief).  
> 


End file.
